


Teach me how

by TriFalls, Turtledog



Category: ARMS (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 13:18:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15973106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TriFalls/pseuds/TriFalls, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtledog/pseuds/Turtledog
Summary: When his springy friend encouraging our ninja fighter to confess his feelings to the ramen goddess, Minmin gets curious about something maybe even more than just a confession...





	Teach me how

The sound of customers’ chatter rang in the air as the heat of the kitchen brought a light shine of sweat slide down the short blonde's cheek. But years of experience working in the small noodle shop didn't bother her one bit as she poured a ladle’s worth of broth into a bowl of noodles, smiling in delight while adding the toppings to the order before walking over to the customers that ordered it. "Enjoy your meal sir," MinMin says with a light-hearted smile before walking back to take other customers’ orders and tidying empty tables. Her family business was a small decent building where most regulars from her neighborhood would come and have lunch but ever since she awoken with her ARMS, business was now booming making life much busier to go around and casually chat.  
Thankfully whenever she went to compete in tournaments her horde of fans followed, giving some of her family business a breather. "Aiya... Sorry for making you two wait. Here's the beef and pork specials." She sets down two bowls on the main counter that got a good view of the kitchen in front of two males; one with a large blue curl of hair and one with a pair of chain themed glasses.

"Aw yeah!!" Springman says and begins to eat the meats first. "Mnph! Pwease! Ahnother extwah Bowl of Meat pwease!?"

The ninja next to him smiles and looks at the blonde girl with a light blush. When she tuned to look his way, he looked away quickly and began to slurp up his noodles quickly. Spring noticed and chuckled, nudging his friend's arm with his elbow. "So, MinMin huh~?"  
"Sh-shut up!" Ninjara snaps and growls and scarfs his share rather quickly.  
Holding out his empty bowl, he blushed bright. "M-m-more please!" He says in a nervous tone.

The ramen girl looks over her shoulder seeing him wave his bowl around. The sight of this made her blink in surprise at how fast he ate his meal so quickly. She couldn't blame him though, her mother's homemade noodles were delicious.  
"Hǎo de, I'll be right there with your order boys," she calls back as she stacked some bowls up with her long arms, grabbing some used utensils from a few tables, and trotted back to toss them in the sink where her father quickly washed and rinsed for the next orders. She didn't recall how or when, but she remembered one day the vibrant green haired male showed up with his friend along. And every now and then they’d sit in their usual spot knowing their orders by heart, even seeing Ninjara hastily switch to other options. Topping a few more extra strips of beef on top of a freshly filled bowl she extended both her hands out and swapped Springman’s empty bowl with the new one.  
"You boys sure are hungry. Is there going to be a tournament today?" she asks making small talk while she served other patrons around her.

"Nah, I just wanna spend time with my bro, right?" Spring says and pats the ninja's back. Ninjara blushes and looks down but nods subtly. "So Minmin, do you know when you are gonna take a break. I’m gonna go hang out with Ribbs later today and party!" He laughs and keeps patting his back. 

"Da-dame!" He shouts and flails his arm. 

"Heh! Dude you are so easy to tease. Hey Min, you wanna spend time with Ninjara today while I go out?" He asks before literally jumping out of his seat as he looks at the two. "Oh shoot, gotta go!"  
He slurps and finishes his meal quick. "See ya you two!" As he headed towards the door he gave his friend a thumbs up making the ninja's face turn red.  
She blinked at how quick he ate his meal but shrugs and looks over the counter with a smile as she picked up his bowl. 

"So Ninjara how are you today? Classes weren't too difficult were they?" She asks glancing at the clock seeing it was time for her break. She walked around the counter and plops down with a bowl of her own before she smiled at him, slurping the noodles up with her chopsticks. "Mmmm, so good. I love momma's cooking."  
Out of habit she looks down looking at her lap, deep in thought of another subject to talk about, like food or workout routines. But instead she shakes her head and slurps the rest of the broth out of the bowl. She knew she disliked thinking about her weight, mostly due to her mom's delicious cooking. That insecurity made her a little hot-tempered over time, remembering when she was asked in an interview by a certain small yellow man. However, since she now partake in ARMS she found her possible loophole to eat all the noodles she wanted while losing weight. Shaking those thoughts out of her head she turns her head to face him and repeats her question since he was still eating his meal.

He nods and slurps his food. "Yes...Well, they were not...h-hard..." He replies and scratches his cheek. "The classes were simple...and we had a few matches. I won."  
He finishes his bowl and places it to the side. "Gochiso sama deshita," He says in a soft tone and takes out his book. 

"S-so...Spring wants us to...h-hang out..." He says in a shy tone and shivers as he tries his best to read his book. He was never really the type to speak often around others.

"Sure I don't mind hanging out with you," she says, eating some of the toppings she picked and leaned over, oblivious to the blush on his cheeks as she tried to read what he was reading. "So what's this one about? Teleportation?" Her bright green eyes skimmed over the words and diagrams before pouting, finding it a bit difficult to understand as she leans back in her chair.  
"Hmm, I still have time left on my break... wanna go on a walk with me Ninjara? Your book sounds a little boring, no offense." MinMin asked as she hopped off her chair and tugged on his long scarf.

Feeling his eye twitch from the noodle shop girl’s comment, Ninjara closes it with a small grunt and nods. "Sure, alright."

He gets up and walks to the exit with her as he screamed internally in his mind at the fact he was hanging out with just her. He knew that somewhere, Spring was giving him the thumbs up of a lifetime. Shaking his head, he clears his throat to stay calm and looks at the girl next to him for a moment. "Uh, anywhere you want to go MinMin?" He asks and scratches his cheek.  
Giving him a small smile, the noodle maiden tilting her head in thought then claps her hands together. "I know! How about we go to the park? That would be a great place to walk off this food and maybe practice a bit," she says snatching his hand next to his waist and starts to drag him towards the location, oblivious to the bright red blush on his cheeks. "It would be a waste to miss out on a bright, beautiful day such as this."

Blushing even more, he reluctantly nods and gives her a half-hearted smile. "U-uh...y-yeah! S-sure that sounds like fun!" 

=====

When they reached their destination, Ninjara looks around and felt his heart begin to quicken. But his face beamed when an idea came to mind.  
"H-hey...Umm...over there." He points to a tree that was in full bloom. "Let’s sit there and relax...I need to meditate anyway," He says in a kind and quiet tone.  
This time, he pulled her along and sat down under the tree in a lotus position. Closing his eyes he takes a deep breath and begins to meditate.

Nodding her head as she sat down next to him, she looked up and admired the flowers swaying gently in the warm breeze. She was hoping to spar with him for a bit since she had brought along some basic boxing gloves. However she didn’t mind doing this for a change of pace. Glancing sideways she caught a glimpse of his usual calm expression but noticed it looked more relaxed in meditation. MinMin sighs softly and closed her eyes as she let the pleasant wind make her doze off. For the past few days, she never thought of giving herself a break aside from the usual lunch breaks in between work and matches against other fighters. She covers her big yawn with her hand and rested her head on the green haired male's shoulder, thinking that resting her eyes wouldn't hurt.

Feeling pressure hit him, he opens one eye to see her sleeping face and blushes a faint shade of pink. He smiles and leans his head on hers, trying his best to focus and meditate in the process. Surprisingly it actually worked, giving him in one of his best spiritual practices ever. Taking in deep breaths made the ninja smell her scent and chuckle a bit in the process, smelling the noodle shop.

A couple of hours passed as the two sat there under the tree with the idle chatter of nearby park goers starting to quiet down. "Mmmn… Stiff...." the blonde mutters under her breath as she fluttered her eyes open and sits back up stretched her noodle arms above her head. However she didn’t realize how long she was asleep until she saw the sun had moved a considerable amount across the sky.

"Bù hǎole! I overslept past my shift! Mama and Papa aren't going to be happy," she exclaims as she clutches her head, not realizing that in reality her parents were laid back and sweet. Feeling something bump her elbow while she was gripping her hair, she turns her head to see she had elbowed her friend in the face. "Ah Ninjara! I'm sorry! Did I hurt you bad?" Pulling her arm back, she then cups his face while leaning close to inspect it with a worried green gaze.

Wincing from the pain and snapping out of his trance, he was about to shout until he saw emerald orbs look into his ember eyes. He blinks and stares into them almost seeing the dragon spiraling in her eyes. His face turns red and he pushes her away after a few silent moments. "I-I'm fine...!" He replies and looks away. "C-c'mon....let's go back to the shop." He grabs her hand and pulls her up and leads her back to the noodle shop quickly. Once getting there, he lets her go and sees her rush to the front. Spotting her mother putting up the closed sign, she releases her grasp on his hand and rushes up to the small woman.

"Mama, I'm so sorry I didn't return back from my break! I fell asleep at the park and-" 

"It’s okay dear we were able the handle the shop by ourselves. You deserve to have breaks like those once in a while," her mother chuckles patting her cheek and points behind her. "You should probably thank your handsome friend for returning you home." 

She lightly blushes a bit and blinks back at the student that stood at the front of the shop and nods walking back over to him. "Um… thanks for hanging out with me and returning me home. I'm thankful," she says patting his mesh arms with her bracelet and waves him a good night as she sees his blue haired friend walk up behind him. "You have a good night too Springman."

Ninjara waves shyly back and turns around to see his friend actually behind him waving subtly as well with an obvious frown on his face. "...Are you alright Springman?"  
He puts his hands in his pockets and shrugs. "Not really...I got Ribbs mad and well...jealousy took its toll." 

Ninjara sighs and flicks his forehead. "What happened?" 

"Ow! Well she was revving it up with another guy! Teaming with him and junk!" 

'Aho da...'

"Spring, it's just fighting in a tournament. You never know...get your head out of the gutter!" He flicked him again, his pouty face glowing a bit pink as he believed he was having unnecessary delusions and to only have the blue haired fighter kick him back out of spite. 

"Ack!" 

"...."

"...."

ARMS!

The two boys dashed down the path and began to battle it off as always, like children by throwing punches, kicks and petty taunts. After getting their aggression out of their systems in heavy pants, they went back to their respective home with Ninjara on one hand smiling in the at the cute face Minmin gave him earlier float about in his head.

===

The following day MinMin woke up early in the morning, packing a few bowls of her mother’s ramen noodles and broth into a lunch pack and left her home via the back door. She then made her way to the ninja college where her next ARMS match was taking place. She anticipated her opponent might accidentally forget to pack a meal, though in reality she’d preferably want to keep them to herself.

As she arrives, the Ramen Bomber couldn't help but admire the red leaves that were falling from the trees that lined the walkways around the campus. MinMin also noticed several frog statues that seemed to watch over the entire college as she made her way towards a large set of staircases. “Let’s see,” she thought to herself. “I got my food...my set of Arms and my chest brace. I guess I can pass the time with some stretching and practice.” She set her belongings next to a tree and began to throw some high kicks around her, oblivious if anyone might see her or not.

Walking down the steps from his midday class, Ninjara looked up from his textbook to see a certain orange shirted gal making kicking motions around her. He walked down the rest of the steps, donning a white buttoned shirt, black slacks, and a small frog pin over his left chest. “Hey MinMin, you got a match here today?” 

Pausing her oncoming kick in midair that pointed at him, she looks over and nods her head with a serious expression. "Yep. I don't remember or really mind who I'm going to spar with but its worth the workout I'm going to have," she says moving her leg over to a stance and punches the air a few times. 

"Do all ninjas come to school at this hour? They must be too stealthy for me not to notice." Hopping back to her normal stance, she grabs her towel and dabs around her sweaty face. 

"Ugh can I be honest with you Ninjara? I really wish I was a size or two smaller. These breast of mine always hurt when I do jump maneuvers," she says bluntly with puffed out cheeks and places her hands on her hips. "Even my thighs. I just hope if I fight hard enough I can shed a few pounds off them."

He blinks and smiles softly. "I don't find it bad...I-I mean... men love girls with much to show...I-I mean...you look nice to me." He puts his hands in his pockets and looks away.  
"Heh....hm?"

Just then Master Mummy walked onto campus with a crowd gradually forming around them made Ninjara look to her with worry. "Looks like you are fighting Mummy... please be careful..." He says and pats her shoulder and goes to where the crowd began to form. Crossing his arms, he watched the match go underway.

Peering over she nods her head and smirked seeing a worthy challenge. "He doesn't look that tough. My dragon arm and RamRam with take him out easy," she says as she grabbed her gear and got herself ready. "You can have some of noodles while you watch. Be back later."  
Walking into the ring, she could hear her fans cheer for her victory, giving her a boost of confidence on the quick match. Selecting her dragon on her left and the spinner in her right, she bounced around on her heels as they waited for the announcer to ready their signal. The blond had to admit it has been a while since she fought against the ancient player.  
She looked him up and down as she stood at the base of the stairs seeing he was a heavy weight and chose the Thunderbird and Mega Watt ARMS. 'Better watch out for that bird,' she thought as the bell went off and darted forward with her charge ready. She flung each fist towards him smiling as she got direct hits but gasps as the thunderbird clipped her left shoulder. 

'What the?!' She dodged the other strike and tried to counter with the ramram but her eyes widen seeing it get deflected by the large incoming ball that was sparking with power, then gets flown with her body racking by the electricity. Staggering up in a slight panic she activates her rush with her dragon limb firing a heated beam and fling multiple curve punches but gasps seeing the large male dodges easily then right after feeling his arms grab her waist and gets slammed down onto the stone steps. The force was strong enough make the small fighter lose breath and leave a noticeable crack on the steps as the first bell clang signalling Master Mummy's first win.

Watching the match was torture to the ninja as he wanted to come in and kick that mummy in the face. But Ninjara knew better than to intervene. That would be the worst thing to do; to break the rules in an ARMS match. Taking deep slow breaths to calm himself, he grit his teeth as he saw her get slammed on the ground and soon enough felt his coolness break off fearing this would become an instant K.O. 

"Tch! COME ON MINMIN!!!" He shouts gripping the small metal barriers with the crowd and felt his face heat up from the embarrassment. "YOU CAN DO IT!!! IKUZE!!!" The crowd looked at the ninja in training in shock but soon cheered on, doing his best to ignore them all as he rooted for the stunned girl.

Her eyes opened as she came to and looked towards the shouting ninja and felt her chest start to lighten up with a fluttering feel and made her way back onto her feet. Wiping some blood off her bottom lip she waited for the next round to commence and steadied her breathing before hearing the second bell go off.  
Instead of darting forward this time she kept her distance and charged herself up, her left springy arm suddenly swelling up into a fiery dragon arm with greens scales shimmering in the light.  
Master Mummy looked amused but chuckled as he swung his arms again towards her. "I'm surprised to see you come back up after taking those hits," his voice boomed as he readied his own ARMS. 

"Hmph. That was simply a warm up," she taunts back with a smirk.

The behemoth then launched his pair of ARMS right at her, but she blocks them quickly reflecting their shocking ability and flings her charged dragon. Watching the fiery beam smack him dead on, MinMin then launched her other ARMS to the side and impacted him to the side.  
"Hiyah! Alright!" She shouts with determination as she flung another beam and watched him shield, falling into her plan. With both hands she pulls him over before he could regenerate and starts kicking him in the face then sends him flying with a left hook to the gut.

The crowd roared as she darted from side to side from his attacks and, from the corner of her eye, sees Ninjara cheer for her which made her smile. 

"GRRRAAAUGH!" Mummy roars as he caught on with her fighting tactics and activates his rush before sending a barrage of swings in the air, which she shields herself. The Ramen Bomber clicks her tongue seeing her shield start to weaken, changing colors from blue to red. She then jumps back as her shield breaks and, with one fully powered beam from her arms, knocks the giant mummy out cold.

As if the crowd wasn't riled enough, they immediately boomed in cheers as MinMin kicks the air with victory for the immediate win. Whipping her head back to her ninja friend, elated she rushes over and jumps on him and pecks his cheek. "I did it Ninjara! Thank you for rooting for me," she says with a beaming smile as she was unaware of the fangasm of her fans and the now stiff as a board ninja she held onto.

His mind went blank. 

He was just cheering for his friends victory a moment ago and now bright red in the face, unaware on what to say. He looks down at her then at the squealing fans. Trying not to be a downer, he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her into a loving hug. "Congratulations..." He says softly in her ear, making his warm breath breeze against her ear and making her shiver. Pulling back, he nods and sees the crowd start to disperse as the bell of the college rang in the air. 

"Eh...I have class. Wanna meet somewhere... that isn't your shop." He says with a chuckle. "You have the day off right?"  
Getting her footing back on the ground she looks up at him with her swirling green eyes and nods her head. "Sure. My parents told me to have the day off since I have been working so hard lately," she says taking her gloves off and stows them in the duffel bag to grab her lunch. "I can wait out here near the gate if you want. I’m still a bit shaky after the match."

Nodding, he waves goodbye to her before heading off to class to resume his studies. His classes felt like a small eternity as he wanted class to end faster. He would glance up at the clock and recall the hug he shared with the Ramen Bomber, the act still mentally and physically burned on him to the point he could barely pay attention to the lecture.

Meanwhile MinMin was able to shake hands to Master Mummy and thank him for the worthy match. As the ancient male left, she picked up her belongings and sat down on the one of the stout statues near the gates of the campus and open her lunch cooler. She felt her stomach begin to growl out loud and wasted little time taking out a pair of chopsticks. Eating her bowl full of noodles, her mind starts to wander in deep thought about the hug she gave to Ninjara.  
'Why is my heart pounding so fast? Am I still feeling the side effects to that Mega Watt hitting me or was that from that kiss on the cheek I gave him?' She reminisced her possibilities until her bowl was completely empty with nothing but a few specks of spices at the bottom. 'I should probably ask Ninjara when he comes back.' 

An hour passed until the next bell signaled classes were over and the ninja rushed to the front gate to see the noodle girl was still there, her bag resting on her shoulder.  
"S-sorry for the wait." He says and rubs his arm. "So, wanna go to the park again, or would you like to go somewhere else?" He asked and fixes his glasses. He held onto his brown bag that contained his books, always being prepared.

Getting up from her spot on one of the frog statues, she nods her head as she adjusts the strap over her shoulder. "Hmm I don't mind hanging out at the park," she says shrugging her shoulders and fiddled with her hair coyly but remembered her pandering earlier. She figured it was the heat of the triumphant moment but still sought to figure out the answer to the tingling sensation that lingered on her bruised lip. "Actually can we hang out at your place? It seems fair since you visit my shop a lot."

Nodding, he leads her to his apartment. It was a simple thirty minute walk from the campus as they talked to make the walk there less awkward. Soon enough, the two reached to his place and he led her inside. It looked like a traditional Japanese style home with a dash of modern necessities that complemented the environment very well. She noticed a nearby door was cracked open slightly and caught a glimpse of a king sized bed placed inside. "Wow you sure know how to spend your earnings from your matches," she chuckles as she placed her stuff down by the door, taking her shoes off and placing them neatly by the doorway.  
"Haha yeah... it doesn't hurt to spoil oneself from time to time. Would you like some tea?" He asks and placed his bag down and walks to the kitchen. The smell of incense wafted about in his abode as it drifted to the Chinese girl's nose. "I apologize if you do not like the smell...I find it comforting." He then says and heats up some water in a kettle. He never really had guests in his home- except Springman. But it was usually on occasions or unexpected visits early in the morning.

"I don't mind at all. Actually… it kinda feels like home in a way," she said before following him to sit at a low table. "Your place is quite nice and matches you very well." Looking around she spotted a few frog figurines on the shelf near her and lets out a small giggle of amusement.  
It wasn't long until she heard the kettle whistle from the other room and watches him come back now with two cups of tea and some traditional sweets he prepared on a round tray. She kindly takes her cup and carefully sip the hot bitter drink.

"This is really good tea. Thank you."

"You're welcome." 

"...." 

"...."

"Um... Ninjara about earlier when I jumped on you after that victory, I'm sorry about that. I was pretty caught up in the moment and when I gave you that peck..." She blushes a bit as she intently watched him drinking his cup, knowing he was listening then watched him choke on his tea at what she said next.

"Can you kiss me? When I did that I felt a sparking sensation go over my body and want to double check if I'm not still stunned by Master Mummy's attack."

Coughing his hot drink, he blinks and bites his lip. "K-kiss?! S-sure... I-I mean... as in a cheek kiss... correct?" He asks and scoots over to her a bit so his cushion was next to hers, unsure on what to exactly do in these kind of situations. He never really looked up or thought about kisses, hugs, or any form of displaying affection. He only read about his studies and ways of the ninja.  
Being only a few inches away from her, he musters every ounce of confidence as he carefully leans down and kisses her cheek feeling his heart begin to beat faster than normal. Her skin was soft and warm against his lips before he pulled back quickly to see her blush even more than his. "M-Minmin?"

As soon as his lips parted from her cheeks, she turned her face away from his in a vain attempt at hiding herself. Hearing him say her name in worry, she snaps back and quickly shakes her head to let her blush dissipate. 

"Ah... That did have a tingling feeling as well..." She mumbled and made him flinch a bit as she sharply turned her head to look at him, his brick red pupils staring back at her vibrant green ones, as her golden locks brushed his cheek. "A-again... But can we do it on the lips this time."  
She wasn't sure why but she could feel her heart pounding in her chest and noticed her split lips quiver a bit. "W-we can stop after that and hang out more," she whispers as her arm faintly rippled into scales in slight excitement and nervousness and clenched her palms tightly into fists on her lap.

He felt his body tense up again but nods at the request. Cupping her face gently he leans forward and captures her lips with his own, feeling their warmth colliding together. It was a simple yet amazing feeling, making his heart beat so fast it felt as though it could shoot out from his chest. He gasps as he felt her kiss back and move her arms around his neck.  
'Was she really liking the kiss?'

He knew he was and knowing that she was as well made him ecstatic. Pulling away, he pants lightly and smiles. "I apologize...b-but...hah...I w-want another..."  
Lightly breathing for air, MinMin looked up at him with half lidded eyes and nods her head feeling lightheaded before pushing her lips back on his with a very soft moan. She could feel her body shiver as the sensations going down her whole body caused her to breathe heavier. Then the two parted for the sake of their lungs and looked at each other. 

"So... That's what a real kiss is like," she breathes out as her hands subconsciously move back down and stroked his smooth jawline and was about to go back to steal another when...

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Hm? Were you expecting company over?" She asked tilting her head at him.

He frowns and felt his eye twitch, getting up and growling. "No..." Taking a few breaths to calm himself and remove the blush, he walks to the door and opens to see Springman. 

"Sup boi~!"

"Leave."

Spring crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow. "Why? Hm?" He looks to see MinMin sitting at the table across the room and smirks.  
"Ahhhh~ I see... I was gonna invite you to some pizza but I can see you’re busy. But just before I go..." Taking his friend's hand out in front of him, he leaves a small blue square packet and rushes off making the ninja blush. MinMin could hear him let out string of curses in his native tongue before closing the front door in frustration, pocketing the item and making sure she didn't notice. Walking back to his seat, he looks up at her flustered face feeling his face turn red again as well.

"That was Springman just now... Did he needed something?" she asks tilting her head.

"Tokuni nanimonai. I-I know the mood has been slashed...but...C-could I have another...?" He asked and looked at her. "J-just to get what happened out of my mind..."

Confused as to what happened briefly between them she nods her head and cups his face as she kissed him on the lips, tasting the green tea they shared earlier on his tongue. She wasn't sure what else to do other than kissing and wrapping her arms around him but the burning feel under her clothes surely meant something. "Did… that help?" she asked in the kiss as she looked up to him.  
He nods and moves his thumb under her chin to open her mouth. "S-sorry...but I really want to do this..." He puts his tongue into her mouth and rubs it with hers, hearing a high pitched squeak coming from the ramen girl's mouth. 'I wonder if she enjoys this form of kissing too...' Thinking of the bright side, Ninjara holds her and kisses her passionately parting for air briefly until he went back to kissing her again. He felt like he was on cloud nine as their tongues tangled together.

She was surprised feeling his tongue slip inside her mouth but felt her cheeks burn brighter as her body tingles underneath him. Catching her breath, she lowers her head as her hands rested on his shirt making him flinch a bit. 

"...Hot... I feel hot all of a sudden...hotter than when I'm in the kitchen... Ninjara is this what kissing does?" she slowly asks between breaths before raising her head back up at her with a unfamiliar emotion swirling in her green eyes and tackles him down into another needed kiss, wrestling her tongue with his and almost knocking him off of his cushion. Kissing her back with the same emotion, he parts moments later with saliva trailing their lips.

"S-same...I...I need to take this off...!" He began to unbutton his shirt, showing his tan chest and felt his glasses slide off. "MinMin...I-I don't know what is going on...b-but...if your hot...please feel free to remove your clothes...I-I don't mind..." 

'Hopefully I won't get a nosebleed from seeing her shirtless...' Going back to kiss her again, he grabs hold of the hem of her shirt and tried to raise it up.  
Lightly giggling a bit at his attempt to remove her clothing, the blonde helps him out by unzipping the front of her chest plate and finally removes her orange shirt then sighs in relief feeling some chill hug her warm body. Glancing down at her own still somewhat clothed breast, she covers them up shyly and scowl at herself. "Ugh they look hideous and big..." She mumbled as she now felt hesitant to kiss even further. "W-we could stop here with the kisses or whatever we're about to do...." she mumbles feeling embarrassed by the shape of her small body.  
Staring silently for a moment at her frame, he moves her hands away and pulled off her bra to unveil her precious skin.

"Uso-tsuki... Kirei," He whispers and licks her nipple slowly, looking down to see the blush on her face. "F-feel good?" Seeing her blink in surprise he begins to suck on her pink nub, unsure on what to do next but it felt natural lacing his tongue around her pink peak.

Her mouth made an “O” shape as she gasped at his sudden action and arches her back feeling more sensations shudder over her body, clutching onto his mesh-like arms with her trembling hands.  
"Ah! N-Ninjara..." She mewls as she watches him suckle on her nipple that began to harden under his lips then kisses the top of his green head. As she let him continue fondling her breast, she moaned softly in his hair while her hands stroked around his muscular frame that he hid under both his school uniform and fighting suit.  
He pulls back and licks around her nipple again. "It's like a squishy meat bun..." He teases and uses his fingers to twist her nipple making her mewl. Pulling it to see it stretch, he felt his pants become tight and winced causing him to bite his lip. 

"Let's go to my room." He whispers and picks her up as he took her to the back giving her a chance to recover from the stimulation. Upon reaching his bedroom he places her gently on his bed and took a step back to grab hold of his pants. He then pulls them down to expose his black boxers and a giant bump that begged for freedom. His hazy gaze fell upon the small fighter's topless body then trailed his hands soothingly down her stomach to the hem of her pants. "Should I help take your shorts and leggings off?" He asked politely and grabbed hold of the fabric.

Biting her lower lip MinMin nods her head figuring it would be fair not to be the only one with the most clothing on and watched him slowly pull down her shorts and brown leggings to show her bright green panties that had a dark spot at the center. But she blushes even more as she saw the tent below him and rubs her thighs meekly. And as realization came in that she was now almost naked in front of him, she wrapped her noodle arms over her lightly pudgy body. "D-don't look! I look fat and ugly..." She whimpers looking to the side with small droplets pricking her eyes but squeaks feeling his hands gently pry her arms off with gentle strokes.

"Nonsense..." He replies and kisses her tummy. "I prefer this...makes me know you eat well." He smirks and kisses her flesh again to lightly grab her fat. "Plus I feel comfy..."  
Looking up to see her embarrassed expression made the ninja frog chuckle and pulls her panties down to see her juices leak out.  
"Hm... I wonder what this bowl tastes like," he questions curiously and begins to enjoy his meal, licking her folds and thrusting his tongue inside to let out a soft moan. Her juices at first tasted salty on his tongue but found she tasted also sweet.

The small female gasps out a breathy moan and squirms on his bed as she felt his tongue explore her lower lips but gets secured in place by his strong arms.  
"N-Ninjara no! I didn't clean myself I must taste terrible!" She whines clawing at his green hair to get him to stop but felt her body grow hotter and wetter. "You cheeky ninja-Ahh!"  
Her legs quiver as she tried to push back but his arms held onto them, making her shiver at the cold touch.

Enjoying the new taste, he moved his head up and down to give her a more pleasurable feel. "Like that...?" He asked and began to suck on her clit, making her back arch and he heard her squeak.  
"Must of felt nice..." he said between breaths and kept eating her out while making slurping noises as though he was having a bowl of noodles.

Her moans became much higher pitched as she tossed her head side to side, knocking her hat off to expose her short golden hair and moves her grip from his arms onto the bed sheets beneath her.  
"Mmmnnyahhh! Ninjara it feels amazing! Ah I feel like I need to pee!" She mewls arching her hips up as she squirts into his mouth and falls back on the bed panting heavily from her first orgasm. "Ahhhnn... I-I'm sorry I couldn't hold back... Hm..?" 

She's feels something square in his discarded pants next to her hand and pulls it up to her face and blinks a few times. "Ninjara... What is this thing? Did Springman give that to you?" Pushing herself up with her left arm, she looks down at him with flushed cheeks and shows him the blue packet.  
Lifting himself back up after wiping bits of her juices, he blinks back and his eyes begin to widen realizing it must have slipped out while he was taking off his pants. Having a red face, he takes it from her with shaking hands and nods.

"Y-yes...h-he did...." Looking to the side, he licks his lips to taste more of her juices and sits up, pulling his boxers down to show his eager member. "U-umm...M-MinMin....I know this might sound odd....b-but...c-could we have sex?" He asks with the shyness of a child. He wanted to be nice about all this and began to open the condom packet.  
"I-I can put this on...f-for protection....c-cause I don't know if you take anything..." He stutters and begins to slide the rubber on his dick. "Spring showed me how to do this once... -No homo though."

Her eyes widen at the size of his length and now understood what some of the locals meant by how the quiet ones were the biggest. Looking back and forth from his member and his flushed face, she slowly nods her head as she leaned forward to kiss his lips briefly.  
"S-sure but I'm not sure how this sex thing works," she says and leans back on the bed while stretching her folds out with her golden fingers.  
"I-if it goes in here then I think I have it right... Plus it is against regulation to do drugs when playing ARMS," she then says unaware of the different kind of medicine he was mentioning. She bites her lip as she watched him carefully rub the tip between her folds and shivers a bit, feeling her heart race faster. MinMin stayed still best she could as she felt herself start to get nervous but is soon reassured when he kisses her forehead. 

"It's alright I'll be gentle..."

Nodding, he pushes inside of her and winces from the sudden jolt of pleasure. "Ngh! S-so tight....ahh!!"  
He began to drool and look down to see her emerald eyes. "Ngh! M-Min... i-it feels so tight...!" He shouts and pushes himself in deeper, pushing past her barrier until he was finally inside. Despite feeling only latex, he could at least feel the heat she was radiating on his shaft. The green ninja began to breathe hard and lean down to kiss her before she let out a loud scream, quickly grabbing a pillow to muffle her squeaks of pain.

The short blonde clutches his arms tightly and digs them in as she let out a muffled scream, tears forming at the edges of her eyes. This pain felt worse than all the punches and rush attacks she received during all the matches she has had in her career and reacts instinctively by clenching her legs around him, making it more pleasurable and harder to pull out. Her chest bounced as she took sharp intakes of breath and sniffles into his neck. "Ninjara... It hurts..." She whimpers in his ear which he responded by stroking her head and whispering sweet nothings in her ear. 

"Un. Wakaru... I'll stay still until you're ready," he murmurs in her ear as he held her close to his lean frame. Seeing her strained expression made him writhe in guilt that he was the one making her feel like this but was aware of her acceptance and presses his lips against her cheek, taking deep breaths to move without her permission.  
MinMin's heart fluttered at his kindness despite her whole body stinging while gradually getting acquainted with his size. Soon her breathing slowed down as soon as the pain turned into a numbing sensation and wiggled her hips a bit, loosening her grip on his neck. Noticing her lightly squirm under his lean frame the ninja lifts his head to look at her with uncertainty until he saw her shyly nod her head.

"It's okay... you can move now. It doesn't hurt that much," she says softly with a small smile and spreads her legs out a little more.

"Okay I'll start out slowly..."  
Taking a deep breath, he slowly slides out halfway hearing her quietly whimper then moan as he slides back in. The pair gasped with pleasure as he felt her walls caressing his length. Her moist hot cavern hugged him with pulsing waves of heat as he slowly thrusts in and out of her. "Mmmn D...does that feel good MinMin?" he asks in a whispers as if people were outside listening.

"Y-yeah it feels... unusual but very fitting-Ahh!" she moans swishing her hips up to meet his thrust making him blush in surprise but kisses him lovingly on the lips. "You can move... faster now if you want."

Ninjara felt his face burn at her offering then smiles back in the kiss as an okay and slides his hands up a bit on her waist as he soon increased his pace. The room was slowly being filled with soft grunts, moans, and the subtle creaking of his bed as he pulled his member out but leaving the tip in then drive back in. Both fighters were melding into each other as their heated kisses enveloped their amplifying moans of love. Soon he was now plowing her in a hasty pace making her bosom bounce against his chest. Then the blond suddenly snaps her head back as she felt his shaft hit a spot that sent waves of ecstasy and lets her jaw hang out, drooling in lust.

"Ahn! Ninjara! T-there please! It feels amazing," she yelps in bliss and bucks her hips upwards and moans his name louder as his tip hit her g-spot, making the green haired male take a mental note and thrusts deeper. Waves of bliss washed over her pear body and gasped feeling another knot start to form in her abdomen.  
"Ahhn! N-Ninjara w-wait! I feel something coming!" she moans trapping his body with her arms and legs as her heart pounded rapidly in her chest.

"O-Ore mo! I feel the same! Let's cum together," he pants back as he wraps his arms around her body and pulls her up until she was on his lap and groaned loudly as her walls clenched on his dick. With both hands on each side he bounces her harder as they moaned each other’s’ names over and over. 

"Nngh Ninjara... Ninjara! AAhhhh!!" Minmin soon cried out as she felt the knot finally come undone and cums hard, her pink walls clamping tightly around him. He gasps heavily and came as well into the condom.  
The two remain completely still as their cloud nine was still in effect and hugged each other close until the male emptied his load. "Hahh... suki... Daisuki," Ninjara pants heavily and kisses her cheek lovingly, finally confessing to her. He then lays her back on the bed so she could breathe for air and slips out of her to remove the now filled rubber and tosses it in the hamper.  
Laying next to her, he pulls her into a hug and nuzzles her head. "G-gomenasai... I went overboard and confessed at the worst time," he says with a small frown on his face but blinks as he hears her faintly giggle.

"Why be sorry. You wanted to be honest with your feelings with me and you did," she says looking up into his swirling amber eyes and smiled. "I guess I shall return the feelings back at you as well since you helped me solve my answer earlier. Wǒ yě ài nǐ Ninjara." 

Pink rose up onto his face as he heard her reply and now smiled back, his heart that was racing like leaves on the wind now soaring high. "Arigatou MinMin. That makes me happy... but let’s keep this part as a secret okay? I don't think Springman won't ever let me hear the end of it."

She tilts her head at him but shrugs before lying her head on his chest and let out a tired yawn as the whole day now crash down on her being. Noticing her begin to doze off the ninja chuckles and pulls the blanket over their worn bodies and together they fell peacefully asleep.

 

===

 

The next couple days things between them went on as normal; the two hanging out with the others after a hearty battle, enjoying a nice bowl of ramen at MinMin’s family restaurant.  
"Oh my goodness Minmin! I'm so happy to hear you and Ninjara are finally dating! I mean a lot of your fans and we thought it wouldn't come true but it did!" Ribbon girl gushes as the shorter haired maiden shook her head like it was nothing behind the counter. 

"Méishénme. Really I guess after hanging out we figured we'd give it a try like you and Springman," she replied back handing the diva the hot meal who blushed and waved her hands.  
"W-what? Oh no we're not dating just really close besties," she stammers then whispers, "You know our relationship is a secret. Don't want our fans to flip out as is."

"Yep but I must admit to all this, I knew you had it in you Ninjara," Springman laughs as he pats his back hard, almost causing him to spill his noodles. The student glared at him then sighs before resuming back to his meal or was until the blue haired male leaned over onto his shoulder and grin smugly. "So Ninjara... did that little gift I gave you helped out?"  
The said male chokes on the bit of food he had in his mouth and shoved him back with a prominent blush on his face. "No I didn't Aho! All we  
did was talk over some tea! Why would you say that and in a public place no less?!" he growls as he almost reaches out for one of his gloves next to him on the chair, catching the girls attention.

"Wait now that I think about it, Minmin your form was a bit off and it looked like you were limping in the matches... did something happen?" Ribbon girl asks glancing upwards then back the pair as the bouncer's grin grew even wider. "Yeah Ninjara. Did something happen?" he insists wiggling his brows at his friend whoa now was sweating bullets.

Just as he was about make up a flimsy excuse, the ramen maiden steps in placing another hot bowl in front of them. "Ninjara and I were working out together at one of the nearby dojos and he was helping me work on my kicking reflexes," she says with a calm face before leaving the three to serve some orders. He inwardly sighs in relief as she came in with the best excuse he would have never thought of. Springman and Ribbon Girl pout in disinterest but perks up as she then puts a hand under her chin.

"But then we sort of… ran out of those rubbery things so we resorted to go, how one says... bare...skin?" 

"Uh huh…”

"You don't say~. Kicking reflexes Ninjara? Oh I bet you got her legs to kick hig--" 

"URUSAI!"


End file.
